The Cursed Ones
by Sakrua
Summary: The Children of the Inugumi are cursed when they're ten by a certain evil spirit seaking revenge. They're then forced into a whole new adventure to save their world from war, plauge and from a new evil. first chap is short. R
1. A New Legand

Disclaimer: I never have owned it. So I don't own it now.

AN: Well, here it is, the first and moderately small first chapter to the new story The Cursed Ones. This one is about the Inu-gumi's kids and how they all become cursed by (?) with different types of curses. Yeah, that is kinda redundant. Anyway, you get the idea. The curses are pretty cool if I do say so myself. Please R&R.

MODERATLY IMPORTANT. I PROBABLY WILL USE SOME REPEAT NAMES FOR THE KIDS. KAG AND INU'S SON WILL BE LI AGAIN, AND SANGO AND MIROKU'S SON WILL BE REY AGAIN, HOWEVER THEIR PERSONALITIES WILL HAVE CHANGED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME…

**_The Cursed Ones…_**

**Chapter 1**

**To Begin Again**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat outside Miroku and Sango's hut. They could hear the shouting match through the door and didn't want to intrude. However, their good news was about to drive Kagome off the edge. Finally Kagome gave an annoyed sigh and threw the door open.

Sango stood face to face with Miroku glaring her head off, she was about nine months along and her baby was due any day. Miroku on the other hand was practically cowering, but seemed to be trying to convince her of something.

"Sango, please just listen this once and stay laying down will you?" he pleaded. Sango's jaw was gutting out and she was standing in a very stubborn looking position.

"NO I WILL NOT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, Miroku winced, as did Inuyasha whose ears were especially sensitive, however, they were not about to be put down by the demon slayers bad mood. They were still at a high.

"Sango, listen, I've got some good news!" Kagome said ignoring her friends glower.

"What?" the woman snapped, but her anger was mostly for the monk beside her, Kagome beamed but it was Inuyasha who spoke,

"Kaede just confirmed it, Kagome's pregnant." He said grinning for the first time in a long time. Sango suddenly was ecstatic.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO WONDERFUL!" she cried and grabbed Kagome up in a hug. Miroku gave Inuyasha a pitying look.

"My hopes that she won't be as bad a patient as my wife to you Inuyasha. And my condolences if she is." He said nodded sadly, just before Sango knocked him unconscious.

However, Inuyasha soon found that Kagome wasn't the same kind of woman Sango was when she was pregnant. No, Kagome was something all her own. Swift mood changes were one thing, but Inuyasha was becoming suspicious that Kagome was actually bi-polar.

Sango's first child was a boy that they named Rey. Who was soon followed, about a year later, by their first daughter Lilly. For poor Rey there would be only sisters in his future.

Kagome's first child turned out to be children. Twins a boy and a girl, Li and Nyume. They were the only children Kagome and Inuyasha were going to have.

Kagome held her new borns close to her chest. Inuyasha sat right beside her. They were outside the hut where kagome had given birth to the young ones only a few minutes ago.

"Is this better Kagome." Inuyasha asked her, she had said that she needed to be outside rather than in that stuffy hut. The babies were awake now, their eyes roaming around. Much more alert than normal babies. But they were part demon after all.

"Much better love." She whispered. Just then, they both hear a sound. Someone was calling Inuyasha. He sighed,

"I'll just ignore them." He said calmly, Kagome chuckled,

"Just go." She said, "We'll be fine for a few minutes." Grudgingly Inuyasha went.

He wasn't gone two seconds before Sesshomaru dropped in. Kagome froze watching the Taiyoukai with fearful eyes. His were on the bundles in her arms. He cocked his head,

"Those are the pups I assume?" he asked, Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru moved forward a step, "May I see them?" he asked calmly again, slowly Kagome handed the pups to him, hoping for the best.

Sesshomaru held them as carefully as he could manage. The little girl gripped his finger tightly. He tensed, then relaxed again,

"They will be strong, lucky for them I suppose." He said quietly. Then he handed them back to Kagome, "Protect them well- Kagome." And then nodding to her he left in a flash.

Inuyasha ran back to her, the noise had been a diversion and he was filled to the brim with fear as soon as he smelt Sesshomaru's sent.

Kagome was fine, holding the pups in her lap. As soon as he saw her, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and held her for a very long time.

"Look at them go." Kagome said to Inuyasha as their two tots toddled around after one another. Li was following his sister loyally as she dragged him around the hill side. Kagome smiled, "It seems like only yesterday they could barely even walk, let alone practically run!" she said brightly, Inuyasha held her and kissed her cheek.

"I know, hard to believe it's been two years eh?" he said, Kagome nodded,

"Really, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Kagome. I love you too."

AN: OK yeah I know a totally useless chappie but well, I just needed to get this up and started, the next one will be longer and better I promise, anyway, please R&R! Love ya all!


	2. Three Become Four

AN: ok, well here we go yet again, this story is going to get better starting NOW! Thank you to my one and only reviewer I shall thank you personally down at the bottom! Ok, well sorry this took so long but I just need to get back into the groove of writing these down! Alright, well I think that I should probably tell you that there are a few problems with this thing, One, I need TWO girl names, pronto, so if any of you have a name you'd like to contribute I'll give you full credit and what not. So help a girl out!

**Chapter 2**

**Forming Bonds**

**"Li!" yelled Nyume across the field to her brother, "Catch!" and she threw the bottle to him. Grinning Li caught it and ran, **

"**Hurry Li, RUN!" she called from behind him, and then she was right beside him, **

"**Hey Ny, is he following us?" he asked she shook her head, **

"**He didn't even NOTICE!" she said with confidence. Misplaced confidence. Suddenly they heard feet behind them. With a yip Li tossed the bottle back to his sister who was the faster of the two, **

"**Go, I'll distract him, go Ny!" he urged, then he spun, ready to do battle with their pursuer. Grinning at the excitement of it all, Nyume ran down the hill, allowing gravity to do most of the work, and practically rolled into the village. Grinning all the way. However, just as she was about to get to a hut where the 'safe spot' would be, an arm wrapped itself around her waist. **

"**Ny!" someone called from behind her, hoping that she was throwing in the right direction, she tossed the bottle at the person, who immediately ran inside the hut and disappeared. Just as quickly, the arm detached itself from Nyume and she landed gracefully on the ground. **

"**I give up you win." Came Inuyasha voice, he smiled down at his daughter, and his son who was running down the hill toward them, "Give me the bottle back Rey, I surrender." He said rolling his eyes, Nyume still looked suspicious, **

"**Daddy you NEVER give up, you're lyin!" the five year old said glaring at him. Inuyasha chuckled, **

"**Naw, I'm just tired Ny, give me a break." He said wryly, as he spoke, Li caught up with them, **

"**Hey, did we win?" he asked his sister, she sighed, **

"**Yeah, we won, but YOU got caught again, you always do." she snapped irritated, **

"**Rey, come on out now!" Li called into the house, then turned to his sister, "Maybe I always do get caught, but we also always win so it's working for us." He said stubbornly. She still glared but remained silent. **

**Inuyasha smiled down at his pups. They had been having that argument since he had begun playing this game with them a while ago. The point of the game was to get the bottle away from him –it supposedly contained rare and amazing healing properties- and to get it down to Rey's house for Kagome. **

**Rey currently exited the house and trotted up to the little group, grinning at Ny and Li, **

"**Well, we won again!" he said smiling. "That one was pretty close Nyume!" he said, she shrugged, **

"**I got it to ya didn't I?" she asked, he nodded,**

"**Yeah, but your brothers dead." He said, she glared at her friend, **

"**Rey, you have so many siblings if one of em' died, you'd never even NOTICE!" she snapped, Rey opened his mouth to give her a retort, but just then Li cut in, **

"**Hey you two stop it, let's go play tag on the hill!" he said, the other two quickly agreed and then the little trio headed off. Inuyasha smiled and watched them go. **

**Those three had been best friends for most of their lives. They all watched out for one another, no one could do anything without the whole groups consent. It was kind of fitting though, their parents had defeated Naraku together, ended Miroku's curse together, and saved Kohaku's life, then put the jewel back together, then managed to live peacefully for a whole five years so far. Wow, they were on a roll!**

**Inuyasha walked into the hut that Rey had been in only moments before and saw Kagome sitting on a stool, sewing something while talking to Sango about what they were going to name her next child. **

"**Do you think it'll be another girl?" the Taji-ya asked, Kagome shrugged,**

"**Well, with your record the odds are in your favor." She said nodding with a small smile, Sango laughed, **

"**I think it would kill poor Rey. He really wants a brother." She said with mirth, Kagome giggled and nodded her agreement as well. Then the two finally noticed Inuyasha, **

"**Oh, is the game finished already, Rey ran in here a moment ago but he didn't say weather it was or not." Kagome said smiling at her husband, Inuyasha nodded, **

"**Yeah, it's over, they are all up on the hill. Hey Sango, where's that monk of yours I need to talk ta him about somthin." He said, Sango nodded out back. **

"**Out there getting fire wood. For about half an hour now actually, do you think you could bring him inside when you're done?" she asked, Inuyasha shrugged, **

"**I don't hate him that much Sango." He said, then ran as a pot came flying at his head. **

**Inuyasha glared at the house when he got outside, **

**_Where did that pot even COME from? _He wondered, then he saw his friend, leaning against the wood pile, a relieved smile on his face as he soaked up the mid-day sun. **

"**Miroku." Inuyasha said, causing the monk to jump sever inches off the ground, **

"**Oh, Inuyasha it's just you, I thought you were-"**

"**You're mood-changing-wife? No, she's occupied, but she does want you to come back into the house." Inuyasha cut in, Miroku sighed,**

"**She noticed already. Sad. When she was pregnant the first time I could get away for an hour or two even sometimes before she'd notice. Ah, but it seems that time has sharpened her senses. Too bad."**

With The Kids!

**Rey was currently, 'it'. He was chasing Li as Nyume dodged and feinted to protect her brother. It didn't work for long, soon Li was snagged by Rey, and he began to go after his sister, who, knowing previously that as soon as her brother was tagged she was the only option, was already far away from him. **

**The only problem with Tag when you only had three people and strictly followed the no-tags-back rule, was that a chain developed, you can only have one option on who to tag. However, no one else would probably play with these children.**

**Li and Nyume were fast. Nyume was hard to catch even for her brother. So the normal children didn't like to play with children who were super good at everything. So the three had all formed this little group, what with Rey not being all that normal himself. Things were about to spin their world upside down for the first time in what would come to be a long line of spins and turns in their lives. **

**Li noticed the sent first. He jerked his head in the direction that he smelt the person coming, a demon.**

"**Guys, a demon is-" he didn't get a bit further, just then a demon, not too much larger than themselves, burst into the clearing, being closely followed by a much bigger demon. **

**The first demon dodged an attack by the larger one, and spun to look for a way to safety. He was a young boy, only about two years older than Li and Nyume. He was dressed like a wolf demon and he had the same sent. When saw them, his golden eyes narrowed, **

"**Who are y-" he was cut off when Nyume screamed out a warning, **

"**Behind you!" she called, the boy ducked and back flipped over to the group. **

"**One of ya should probably go and get help don't ya think?" he asked, Rey was gone in an instant. The boy tensed, "Get ready, he's comin back!" he said and then dodged as the demon pounced on them, Nyume sped away, and was behind the demon before it realized that she'd moved. Then with a wicked smile she grabbed a rock and threw it on the demon's head. **

"**Ha, ha ya brute I'm over HERE!" she yelled, then the demon spun on her, only to be hit with another rock, fired from the new comer, **

"**Hey what are ya pickin on a girl for!" he jeered, the demon spun on him, only to be practically brained with another rock that Li threw, **

"**Over here ya dumb demon!" he called, just then the demon lunged for Li, then spun and attacked Nyume without warning, she ran with a small squeal, and tried to keep away from the demons claws. **

**She was unsuccessful. The demon's outstretched claw grazed her leg, but because the demon was so huge, it left a gouge in the leg. Nyume screamed and rolled away from the demon's on slot. Before the demon could squish her, the new guy was there, with a speed that was equal to her own; he grabbed her up and pulled her to safety. **

"**You alright?" he asked worriedly, she nodded, groaning, **

"**Get my brother!" she said nodding to Li who stood distracting the demon for the moment, the boy shook his head, **

"**I got a better idea, my names Kyon, what's yours?" he asked, **

"**Nyume: she answered, he smiled, **

"**Well Nyume, like I said, I have got a better plan for getting us out of here." Then he threw back his head and howled, long and loud. To Nyume it was a very beautiful sound, she smiled a little, and then looked to see her father coming up the hill. **

"**Daddy." She mumbled to herself, and then the blood loss began to get to her, her head spinning. Kyon's grip tightened and she heard his voice calling to her through the fog, **

"**Nyume, _Nyume!_" that time his voice commanded her to answer, slowly, she raised an eye lid, he smiled, he had such a cool smile, his fangs barely showing, and yet glinting in the light. She smiled, **

"**My, brother, get him." She muttered, Li was there in an instant, **

"**Ny!" he cried out, she grinned, **

"**I'll be cool, just heal me eh?" she asked, he nodded slowly, Li wasn't all that great at healing, Nyume was much better at it, but he could do more than she at the moment, and he did. **

**A light bloomed from his hands as he concentrated, and then the skin on Nyume's legs began to close up around the would, blood was clotted, and the only thing that remained was a red mark. her mind slowly returned to her, **

"**Good enough for now." She said, then she noticed the pained look on Kyon's face, "Kyon are you alright?" she asked worriedly, he nodded slowly, glancing down to his lap where her head had lain, a rather large burn now surrounded that part. Her eyes widened, apparently Li's healing had attempted to purify Kyon, and with a gasp Nyume put her hands on his leg, **

"**I'm so sorry!" she cried, and then closed her eyes and looked away, "This is my fault isn't it?" she muttered, he shook his head quickly, **

"**NO, you're a woman, or a girl, you come first, not me, I'm a dude." He said; then as Inuyasha was cresting the hill, something flew past the children, a brown blur slicing the demon in half. **

**Kouga turned to the little group as the demon died and ran to kneel beside them, **

"**Are you alright Kyon?" he asked, he sounded worried, but not too awful worried, as though he knew his son wouldn't be too hurt. Kyon nodded, **

"**I didn't get hurt by the demon, she did." He said nodding to Nyume, then he shrugged, "But her brother's like a priest or something so he healed her, _that _is how I got hurt dad, nothin to worry about." he said, as calmly as a young boy could in as much pain as he was in. **

**Kouga looked at Kyon's leg as Inuyasha ran up to them, blinking double as Kouga's sudden appearance, he went to check on his own children, who assured him that they were fine. Inuyasha sighed, **

"**You lot are in real trouble when your mother hears about this. You're lucky she's not here now or she'd-" **

"**GIVE THEM THE TOUNGE THRASHING THEY DESERVE!" Kagome yelled from behind them, the children winced, even Kyon. But when Kagome ran up to them, she only hugged them tightly. "I was so worried!" she cried, then she looked to Kouga, and her eyes widened, "What are you? Oh never mind, I'm so glad to see you!" she said, hugging him, and Kyon looked confused, **

"**Who are you?" he asked Kagome when she pulled away from his father, Kagome smiled, **

"**My name is Kagome; I'm an old friend of your father's. You must be his son? What's your name?" she asked, **

"**Kyon." He replied, smiling softly, however, he winced then in pain. **

**Nyume touched his arm, Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion, Inuyasha noticed this, but said nothing. Then Kagome smiled and touched his leg, healing it instantly. He stared in amazement, but then Nyume and Li were pulling him to his feet and dragging him off to meet their friend Rey. He glanced at his father but didn't even get a chance to ask permission to go before Nyume called over to Kouga, **

"**We'll bring him back later!" and then the three were gone. **

**Kouga glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha, **

"**They take after their parents, that much is for sure." He said wryly, "The girl looks like her mother, but acts like her father, I guess it's the opposite for the boyo right?" he asked, Kagome nodded, **

"**Sorry about them running off with your son like that, Nyume likes to take charge, and her brother will follow her anywhere, it's been like that since they were two." She said fondly, "They're only five now, but they act older, that's their father in them." She said nodding to Inuyasha who was looking after them as they headed off. Slowly he turned to Kagome,**

"**What was that look you gave the kid eh?" he asked, Kagome smiled secretively, **

"**Just a bit of a vision, that's all. I see connecting souls, you know that." Inuyasha gave her a raised eye brow for a response and she sighed in exasperation. "Let's just say that the Troublesome Trio has just added another member." She said smiling. **

**Yes they had. Kyon was quickly accepted into the group. He was only two years older than Li Nyume, and one year older than Rey. However, despite them being the youngest, Li and Nyume quickly took charge of the group, and no one could say they didn't understand that responsibility…**

**It was two years later when the group went on a little excursion from home. Only going to spend the night in the forest they said. Well, two days later when they came waltzing back in they were met with the angry, and frightened wrath of their families. However, as soon as they walked into the village and saw their predicament, Ny and Li fell to their knees before the adults.**

"**It was our fault," Nyume said, "we left the group because we thought we felt something, and when they realized we were gone they came looking for us, only we'd gotten trapped by this demon, so we had to be rescued by them, that's why we were late, it's not their fault, punish us not them." She said calmly, and serenely. Rey and Kyon stared, but a fierce look from Nyume sent them to silence. **

**The adults couldn't' disprove the story, though they were sure it wasn't true, but what could they do? So, grudgingly they sent the twins to their penance. Two months confined to the village walls and no using their abilities for chores.**

**Inuyasha found it rather wrong, to deny them the right to be themselves, however, Kagome was strict. **

**The gang however, would work around all of this. Rey and Kyon came to see the two whenever they could, and at night, Kyon snuck them out of the village to run through the night. **

**They managed to survive the months in a similar fashion. **

**And so, time passed by...**


End file.
